Chronicles of the Chosen Seth Crimson
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Seth just had the adventure of her life... To bad she doesn't remember it afterwards. (Read and Review)


Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon, or anything related or of the like. I do however own all the characters that I created. Which, is just about all the humans, nearly.

Genere: Because there is a limit of Two. Drama/Tragedy/Action/Romance/Humor

Warnings; Death, Violence, Language

Basic Summary; AU. No Ash Ketchum. Plain and simple. A sort of re-write of the Pokemon Movies. Only staring the chosen(s) I made, with a different cast/plot and or ending to each. Yes, I know it's been done before. But I wanted to write something like this, and so I did.

- -

A young woman with short and spikey hair framing her face stood with defiance marring her features while teal eyes glittered dangerously. In the crook of her left arm lay the severly injured psychic cat pokemon; Mew. Before her stood the terror that had done this to him. With her free hand, she shoved a bloodied bang out of her face and took a few steps away from the others. "Mewtwo!" Seth yelled, her voice echoing like the thunder that crashed overhead. Ignoring how the rain started to fall harder and plaster her hair and clothes to her face and body, she continued on. "I know humanity may not seem the best thing ever. And I know some humans are cruel, evil and heartless bastards. But that gives you no right to take it out on everything! Including the innocents!" Seth declared, throwing caution to the wind as a large gust of wind whipped up and slammed into the weathered girl, forcing her to stand her ground or be sent sprawling onto her back.  
  
Mewtwo laughed from his position near some of his supirior clones across the open roofed battle stadium. _{What are you trying to do human, have yourself killed hours sooner?}_ Mewtwo asked mockingly, one three fingered hand raising as a ball of purple and black energy formed and crackled with deadly intent. Seth was quiet for a few moments, and Mewtwo took this as the female's way of backing out of a hopeless fight when a strange look flitted across her face and an emotion darted through her eyes. Standing up to her fullest hieght, Seth grabbed a pokeball with her free hand and glared at Mewtwo.  
  
"Mewtwo, I challenge you; as the strongest pokemon and trainer in the world now. To a battle. Do you accept, or are you afraid of a human and her _slaves_," Seth spat the last word out with venom, as Mewtwo had done before. Others may see pokemon like that, but to Seth; her pokemon were her friends. Together they won, and together they lost.  
  
Mewtwo's cobalt blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and a silent snarl came from the much larger psychic clone. _{So be it human. You die at the end of this battle!}_ And with that, Mewtwo let out a psychic roar and charged with impossible speed. Seth was just able to get out her own strongest pokemon with a cry of it's name as she flung the red and white sphere forwards. "Atlantis, I choose you!"  
  
The sphere struck the ground and cracked open from the force, the ball shattered as the beam escaped and took the form of the large water and ice pokemon; Lapras. Throwing his head back, the bull dual type let out a haunting cry before sizing up his opponent with a critical eye. Mewtwo didn't even hesitate as he drew up his hands and shot up into the air, forming a large gathering of psychic energy he was preparing to launch at the saurian like pokemon. "Atlantis, Hyper Beam!" Seth demanded as she readied herself for both aftershocks of the attacks, cradling the limp Mew in her arms to keep it safe also.  
  
"Prasss La!" Atlantis screamed his name while he threw his head up and started to gather the power to use the attack: the desperation in his trainers voice making him strive to do this with all speed possible.  
  
-  
_**My name is Seth Crimson. And you are most likely wondering how I ended up in a duel to the death with the strongest pokemon; Mewtwo. Well, I'm living it at this very moment, and even I am having a hard time believing this is all happening. But, I guess I should start off at the begining.**_  
-  
  
"Seth! Seth Crimson what the hell are you doing now!?" Jameth called out from near the phonebooth as heexited it. Seth was on her hands and knee's, investigating something in the grass as one of her pokemon sat on her back, basking in the late afternoon sunlight. "Seth! Come on, we haven't got all day!" Jameth turned to whining and Seth gave a loud groan as she stood up, sending the pokemon on her back tumbling to the ground. The purple-ish pink pokemon landed on his rear and shook his head, a large green and pink ear twitched and the other lay flat against his skull.  
  
"Nidonido." Nido, the Nidoran male grumbled before standing up and glared at Jameth before launching a mini sized thunder at the human, striking at Jameth's feet and sending the now squaking human running for his shoe's lives. Sniffing he turned and looked up at Seth as she rolled her teal eyes, and blew a strand of amber hair out of her face. "I told you, Jamey, don't bother me when I am trying to discover new pokemon species!"  
  
'_Jamey_' only shot Seth a look that could kill as he picked up his backpack. "Yeah, well. Next time look on your own spare time. We need to get to Volt Port before the last ferry of the day leaves. I would like to see a new place soon ya know!"  
  
Seth only gave a smile and an absent wave to the black and green wearing, blue eyed and red haired boy. "Yes, yes. You want to get to the Orange islands to partake in the challenge. But may I remind you..." Seth's voice got soft and super sweet. Yelling out that this was the calm before the raging tempest. Jameth gulped and tried to get ready for any hits that would come his way. Jameth was no corward. Infact, he was a foot taller than Seth. But there was something scary about a woman that could seemingly grow five extra feet, a wall of flames and a bazooka from no where and wail on your ass untill it was in next year. Seth's amber hair over hung her eyes, casting them in shadows and Jameth could swear he still saw them glinting with malisious intent as she stalked up to him slowly, much like a Vulpix on a wounded Pidgey. "I am the one you joined on this adventure for badges? I was the trainer, you were the side kick. Back off for five minutes and let me LIVE!" Seth shouted that last word out and just about sent Jameth falling over onto his back. Giving a sniff, Seth tossed her head back and turned on her heel.  
  
"Come, Nido. We are leaving." Seth told her poison pokemon. The Nidoran gurggled his name through the laughter he was trying to stiffle before trailing after his trainer as both the human and pokemon left Jameth stunned where he stood. She had only walked a few feet away from where she had originaly been searching for pokemon when a voice called out over the path, and Seth's head snapped up: taking in the sight of another trainer by the four pokeballs hanging from what looked like a necklace.  
  
"Are you a trainer?" The slightly older male quiried Seth. Seth looked suspisious for a few moments, as her past fights had usualy ended up happening because of who she was (Seth, ass kicker of rockets or Seth, badge collecter), and they all had taught her one thing. Leaping into a fight without thinking it over first, could get you a loss instead of the win. Cocking an eyebrow and giving the guy a funny look (I mean come on, who wears something that looks like a piece of pimp jewlry!?) she pondered her reply when Jameth answered for her.  
  
"Yeah," Jameth started as he started to come up to Seth. "She's a trainer."  
  
If Seth was psychic like Sabrina was, Jameth would have found himself either on the moon, or flat on his back by the silently seething smaller girl by his side. Hadn't he learned a thing about their past follys in training? Blurting out information without thinking was what got Rockets to chase your ass for nearly twenty four/seven of the whole damn journey! Hoping no one took notice of how her left eye started to tick, Seth forced a smile onto her face. "Yep. I'ma trainer."  
  
The young man's eyes glinted and Seth hoped it was a trick of light as he grabbed all four sphere's from their places around his neck and threw them forward. "Go, hoard of the fire!"  
  
Jameth fell over from such a lame name for a group of pokemon while Seth contented herself in grabbing two sphere's from her belt and kicking Nido over to Jameth and yelling out the command: Stay! as she turned to face the four fire types that had formed. A Vulpix, Arcanine, Magmar and a Ponyta. Maximizing the twin sphere's in her hands, she hoped the two were high enough in level and stamina to fight off this twit. "Tango, Stars, I choose you!" Called Seth as she flung the red and white baseball sized orbs forward, hearing the ever present snap/crack of the balls splitting open to let the red energy stream out with great speed and slam into the ground, shifting and shimmering into the forms of two pokemon.  
  
The first one; Tango, formed. Skin of blood red and eyes of a dark violet. Arms pulled up to his chest while the claws tapped together with a soft clicking sound. His tail swung back and forth as a large flame flickered and flared from the tip; burning brightly and casting shadows in the darkness that had started to grow as the sun was starting it's nightly decent into the west. Not even standing to the Arcanine's shoulder, Tango was still powerful. Being a Charmeleon and Seth's first pokemon. And unlike what most thought upon seeing him, he did respect his trainer. To an extent. So he would battle for her.  
  
Stars took form second. A large bone club clenched in her two fingered and single thumbed left hand. A aged and weathered skull of some long since dead creature lay on her head, hiding her true face from view as dark brown/nearly black eyes took in the four fire pokemon forms while a soft grunt escaped her mouth as if Stars was saying; What, that's it? Not waiting for an answer, she swung her tail from left to right a few times and then stepped forward. Awaiting her trainers commands for this battle. Tango soon followed suit with a soft growl and a mutter of his name which was acompanied by a burst of smoke and flame from his mouth.  
  
"Ponyta, Arcanine; Agility! Magmar, fire punch that Marowak and Vulpix, tackle the Charmeleon!" The cheater yelled out to his pokemon. But there was one thing to be said for being an underdog, fewer pokemon meant fewer orders to give out and this was proven yet again as she used her opponents orders of attack against him. "Tango; rapid Ember and Scratch attack! Stars; Boneclub 'n' Growl!"  
  
With war cries shouted out in the language of their own names, all six pokemon leapt into a giant fray and all Seth could do was pray her two would exit this battle without any real damage as visious yells had started to erupt from something in that mass of a dust could, along with loud thwap's and the occasional cry of something in great pain. Then all was silent, and the dust cloud started to disperse, leaving behind one lone figure standing. Stars, and leaning off to the side, using her club as a cane, was Tango. Cuts and abrasions ran over both of the pokemon's hides, while a dark purple, vicous blood ran freely down a large scrape between Stars' shoulder and neck.  
  
The guy growled and withdrew his knocked out pokemon. But he wasn't done yet, snarling he grabbed another sphere from inside his jacket vest, only to have a head on meeting with a blured pink form that shrieked out; Nidoran! and with a resounding and very, very amazingly loud thunk and crash, Nido came out the victor as Seth lowered her arm from hurling the pokemon at the human. "You know," Jameth started as he pulled himself up. Taking in the sight of the koed human and the dancing male Nidoran. "Throwing one's pokemon at other trainers should be illegal..."  
  
Seth only shrugged his statment off while pulling out the last of her potions and quickly sprayed Tango and Stars with the two containers. They gave a few hisses or growls as the contents from the bottles stung their open wounds for a few seconds and then the magic took hold and in ten seconds not a cut or bruise mared their skin. "Thanks guys, you did well." Seth praised her pokemon before recalling them. She gave Jameth the cold shoulder while picking up Nido and stormed off, a clear sign that Jameth would have to lay low for a few days if he wanted to keep his hearing. Seth turned suddenly, and caught Jameth with a glare. "Well!? The ferry leaves soon, doesn't it!? Get your ass in gear!"  
  
And with that final word, the hurricane known as Seth moved on. With her little tropical storm known as Nido trailing in her wake. Safe from any lash backs.  
  
Meanwhile little island Jameth was utterly kicked into submission by the tempest that was Seth.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
"So, why are we going to Volt Port again?" Seth questioned, already bored as the two (Nido had been recalled a short time ago) had now been traveling for about an hour and the sun had just set, so they were still safe from the nocturnal pokemon. Jameth sighed for the nth time as Seth asked the same question nearly everytime she breathed. Counting to ten mentally, Jameth then answered again, for the nth time and tried to remind himself why women ruled.  
  
It was because they all wore the pants at birth.  
  
Feeling deflated and hopeless, as he now saw his future with Emily, and it would most likely be this. Jameth nearly missed what Seth said next as she became serious; "-going around. And I don't like them Jameth. Not these kinda rumors anyways."  
  
"What kind?" Asked Jameth. In reply he got a snort from Seth. "You haven't heard a thing I was saying, have you?" At the shake of his head, Seth rolled her eyes and muttered 'naturaly' under her breath before explaining all over again. For a minute silence fillsed the lapse and Jameth feared she'd forgotten to explain it. Again. When the smaller girl finally ran a hand through the amber lengths on her head and a dark look flashed across her teal eyes. "They were talking 'bout Volt Port in that last town we were in. About, how... wierd things were happening. Trainers going missing. Pokemon. Normal people.  
  
... and one mentioned a possiblility of Rockets being involved in all the mess." Seth was interupted with a sigh as her eyes traveled up and took in the star filled violet/black depths of space as a cloud skudded across the sky by a strong gust of wind. And then she continued. "I'm just so damn sick of rumors about Rockets. You know what I mean?"  
  
Jameth was silent and then uttered his responce; "Yeah, I kind of understand what you mean, Seth."  
  
Forcing the grim look from her face with a smile, Seth tilted her head to the right. "Anyways, we'd best get going if you want to get to Oran Island to see Emy!" Seth said in a sing-song tone and bolted away as Jameth gave a war cry. "Only I can call her Emy! Die, you- what... the heck ... is that!?" Jameth demanded and pointed at something in the distance. Seth blinked her eyes and turned her head to gaze over her shoulder to where Jameth was staring at like an invalid; unable to move, think or talk.  
  
"What are you looking at Jameth? I don't see anything. Jameth? Jamey!? Jame!" Seth turned her gaze back to where her friend should have been and found he was gone without a trace. Frantically she called his name but none were answered and Seth felt a shiver of terror claim a stake at her spine as it ran up and down it's length, forcing the girl to hug herself or show off the quaking from fear she was doing inside. "Jamey, this isn't funny... Come out! Or I'll tell Emily you wear Heart print underpants!" No yell of I do not or reply of a figure stumbling through underbrush to reach the lone girl as she stood in the darkness as the half moon shone down over the land and lighted it up only a fraction.  
  
The silences stretched on and Seth started to find herself winding up worse than a childs toy when a wretchedly loud snap of a twig sounded out over the air and caused the girl to jump three feet straight up and whirl around. Bringing herself face to face with something... not entirely good.  
  
"Chaaazah." The final stage of the Chamrnader line growled out. The large fire dragon's wings flapped gently while the large tail swung back and forth over the ground; tail flame sputtering loudly in the silence that now stretched on again. Large cobalt green eyes glew as they caught what little light there was and reflected it back. The blood red body seemed to glow from some inner force while darker stripes that were nearly black ran down it's neck, head and tail. Even the wings and forearms held them. The cream underbelly was the only thing that remained to the standard that Seth knew should be there on a Charizard.  
  
And, unlike other Charizards, this monster also held her best friends in it's arms. Snapping herself out of her pokemon forced awe (she would never say it was terror) and jumped forward. Only to be warned off by a bit of flame and a raging snarl. "Gah!" Seth cried out and stumbled as she halted her forward motion and only just avoided the serated claws that swept forth and attempted to slash her face something aweful. The fire dragon crouched and hissed threateningly at her before turning it's head and pulling off a purse like object and threw it at her feet. Seth ignored the spittle that covered it and picked the pouch up, opening it and stared at the contents. But before she was able to take a good look at them, the mighty fire lizard roared and startled Seth badly as it took into the air with a gigantic burst of speed and flapping of it's cobalt blue and fire red wings.  
  
"No! Jameth!" Seth yelled as she reached out futily as the dragon took to the sky and headed out into the night, soon even it's flame was a speck in the star filled sky and then it too was gone. Seth fell to her knees, golden hair hanging over watery teal eyes as she banged a fist on the ground. No words escaped her again except a strangled keen as she turned from beating the ground and curled up, trying to tune out what had just happened.  
  
**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**  
  
Seth came to with a start, and realized that she had fallen asleep. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face without any thought and not noticing the streak of dirt she left on her forhead at the action, Seth turned a lazy eye onto the thing making the audacious noise that had dared interupt her brooding from loosing her best friend to a rouge Charizard. When the noise persisted, the girl gave a snarl and snagged the strap of the black object and brought it too her. Reaching in she grabbed the offending item which turned out to be a cell phone and snapped it open.  
  
"What!?" Seth roared out. A dry chuckle came over the device and the young woman felt her blood begin to boil and she started to see red. "So," the voice began after the chuckling stopped. "You are Seth Crimson, I take it? No matter. Even if you aren't, if you want to see your friend alive, and in pne piece... come to Volt Port. A ferry, will be awaiting your arival. Don't be late..."  
  
Seth wasn't given any warning as the device just about exploded in her hand with no warning. Cursing and muttering Seth waved her stinging hand about in the air for a few moments, then halted. Blinked her eyes. Blinked them again. Then was struck with realization to her situation.  
  
"Ah-MAN!" Seth yelled out as she stood up, nearly fell over, righted herself and then whirled about. Eyes wide as she started a mad run to Volt Port, trying to get to the city before anything happened to Jameth if she was late. As her legs went on auto pilot, she dove into her thoughts with agusto, going over her team of monsters. She had Atlantis, and Tango with Star as back up. Then there was Nido and Midnight. All in all she had six types to deal with whatever the person threw hat her. She could only hope it was enough as Seth crested a hill and took in the sight of Volt City below. The young woman halted and felt a chill of dread sweep down her spine.  
  
The city looked... for lack of a better phrase; Dead as a doornail.  
  
Not a light was on, and from her position it seemed not a soul was about. And this mysterious figure wanted her to go down there, catch a ferry to somewhere unknown? Oh yeah, Seth remembered dully, he or she or it had captured that nitnoid Jameth.  
  
A scowl tore it's way across her face before fear and annoyance flickered deep in her eyes. The last town she had been in that was this dead, had been Lavender. Where she had also picked up Midnight. But that didn't matter at the moment. Steeling her resolve, Seth started down for the town, sweat already beading upon her face and trickling down as anxity was thrown into the mixture of emotions she was feeling.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
A soft baby blue eye slowy opened up. As if the owner of the organ of sight had been asleep for an eternity and was relunctant to leave the place of dreams and slumber. A second eye opened with just as much haste and the small, pinkish white feline like creature yawned and stretched. A tail nearly three times it's body length swung back and forth behind it from inside it's psychic bubble under the water.  
  
The pokemon was Mew. A supposedly mythical pokemon that was only legend and never to have thought to had ever really existed before. And that tail was nearly true, as he was the last survivor of his species; all others had been killed out for some unknown reason and he had survived when he was but a babe, newly born into the world.  
  
Which had been over a thousand years ago.  
  
Scratching at his left ear with an abnormaly long hind leg, Mew floated safely under the surface of the crystal blue water as he pondered what had awoken him from the sleep. He didn't have to wait long as a large, and most powerful surge of psyche energy came from somewhere to the east.  
  
"Mew?" He quiered softly, almost daring it to not be true. But the surge came again. Stronger this time and the cat pokemon felt a hint of fear over the slight ammount of hope. If it wasn't another Mew.. he didn't know what to do really. But that wasn't the only reason he had woken up. Letting his empathic ability open to the maximum, he felt about. Shying away from the abnormal psyche surging and was just about to let whatever this was blow over as he took a nap, then wake up and see if it was another Mew, when he felt a familar tingle of a soul.  
  
Oh no, the Mew thought. Any human but that one, his mind demanded while his spirits sank. But of course, it was. One of the few chosen wandering about blindly on the planet. One of the guideless chosen.  
  
Who happened to be heading in the direction of the surging psychic power.  
  
If Mew had happened to be near a rock, he'd have started the habit of banging one's head onto a hard object, as he was the only one responcible for a chosen human at this point of time. Well, this human. Mainly because he was most likely the only one to have enough time to give a damn. The guardian of the sea would be busy dealing with the titan of earth. And vise versa. The guardian of the trio would also have his hands full. Leaving the rest to just leave Mew with the problem while they either stayed away from humans, or dealt with the three or four other chosen running around like mindless children.  
  
The Mew sighed as he turned his gaze from the dim floor of the lake bed and started to force the bubble to rise up and break the surface of the lake. Scaring a few bird and bug pokemon at the sudden appearence of the sphere and pokemon. Mew took no notice of this and turned around a bit to get his bearings and then zoomed off.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Seth rubbed her left arm with her right hand as she walked slowly through the erily quiet town. It seemed each foot step echoed loudly in the stillness and it only caused Seth Crimson to get even more on edge as she trudged through the city.  
  
Tugging at a sleeve on her shirt, Seth cast her gaze about the city again, feeling a shiver travel up and down her spine that was not from a chilly wind that could have been blowing (for there was no wind) and Seth was loath to admit it was from fright. She figured that admitting aloud you were afraid let worse things start to happen to make you even more frightend of a situation. And with the ammount Seth was feeling, she didn't think any more fear would be helpful.  
  
The sudden sound of a loud bang caused Seth to just about jump out of her skin with a high pitched yelp. Hushed voices came to her ears and Seth readied herself for anything as she grabbed a red and white sphere from her trainer's belt, eyes narrowed and body tensed. Then several heads poked around a corner and a great sigh of reliefe came up. "You got dragged into this too? Well, come on." A male said and made a motioning gesture with his hand and turned around while talking to the others.  
  
Seth quirked an eyebrow up as she quickly jogged over to the gaggle of trainers to take in what they were doing; which appeared to be breaking into Volt Port's ferry house. As if sensing her question, the same young man that had called her over explained to quell her confusion and questions before she asked them.  
  
"We were all called here, or dragged here by the same person kidnapping something or someone we hold dear." He explained quickly and grunted as the door remained unrelenting and nearly threw his shoulder out as he tried to ram it. Rubbing it absently he continued on; "And the ferry house is like the rest of this god forsaken town. Abadoned and closed."  
  
Seth remained silent as she watched the blue haired teenager continue to rub his shoulder and worry over what they would have to do next to get into the building, as none of them wanted to appear to be no better than Rockets and have their pokemon tear a way into the building. "Hey, um.." Seth trailed off when she realized she hadn't caught his name. The boy, as if realizing this turned and stared at Seth. "The name's Safire Draken."  
  
"Seth Crimson," Seth replied quickly and then pointed out into the somewhat calm sea. "Why not use our water or flying types to cross it, and get to where the Ferry would have taken us?"  
  
For a moment, all eight other kids paused and acted like the thought had never occured to them as Safire's dark silver eyes narrowed before he nodded his head. "Alright, it could work. You heard the lady! Let's get moving!" Safire yelled out as he started to the water's edge, leading the way for the seven other kids and Seth stood still for a moment before hurrying after the eight others.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
From his shadowed place in a room, the being that was the mastermind behind the kidnapping of the people or pokemon that held a place in the hearts of the nine others out there. But there was really only one trainer the person wanted to face. And at the whim of the thought, the screen before him turned on and split into nine smaller pictures; each showing a trainer. But the middle one held the trainer he wanted to face.  
  
Seth Crimson.  
  
When he had been under... the _tutelage_ of Giovanni, he had heard that name uttered with such hate and venom, the figure had assumed this Seth Crimson was a grand trainer. But with what he had seen in the test battle and when the clone had kidnapped the male human, he had gained doubts as to the real possibility of this one human; Seth, could be so strong.  
  
Well, it'd be easy enough to find out as soon as the second test was thrown out. To be sure the best, of the best subjects got through. Raising a pale white, tri fingered hand, the being started to twirl it about in a circle, a faint blue/black aura started to glow about it. A sinister chuckle resounded in the air as around the castle like building on the island started to fill with dark black clouds that grew in size and strength untill miles around the place were over casted by the dark clouds and the sea's started to get rougher from the wind and lightning that crashed over head in the clouds.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Seth halted as she reached the edge of the water, staring out at the horizon and felt a little worry over the thick edge of clouds that were starting to roll in from a northern direction. Slowly she reached for Atlantis's pokeball when she was stopped by Safire. "Anything wrong?" At this, Seth shook her head slowly, but the young man wasn't convinced. "If you're worried over using one of your own pokemon, you can come with me. And besides, having only five weary pokemon is better than a full nine."  
  
Seth hesitated before nodding her head in consent. "Okay."  
  
"Alright," Safire started and grabbed a blue and red sphere from his belt and maximized the marble sized orb to that of a baseball, he flung it out over the water and the Ultra ball split open and let out a golden red beam of energy. The slight tang of ozone came over the air as the beam slammed into the ocean and bouned up, forming the massive body structure of a giant pokemon. When it was finaly formed the energy cracked and then shattered, revealing the form of a very large Gyarados. Seth let out a gasp as she shrank behind Safire, admiring the giant sea serpent pokemon that glared about with dark red/violet eyes.  
  
"It's... it's..... red..." Seth trailed off as she continued to gaze in awe at the off color pokemon. Where it should have been blue, the Gyarados was a deep blood ruby red, the scales which were normaly a cream were several shades darker or golden in places.  
  
"What, you're scared of Rebel?" Safire asked, and Seth could hear the smirk on the tone. Standing up and throwing her shoulders back, Seth steeled her resolve and tried to sound convincing. "No, I'm not scared." She snapped out and walked past Safire, only stopping when she was infront of the Gyarados. Safire grinned as he watched this. "Have to admit," Safire whispered softly to himself while walking over to the two. "She's got spunk."  
  
"Come on!" Seth shouted out suddenly, and pointed to where the other seven trainer's were ahead of them, each heading in a slightly different direction. Safire only gave a grunt as his Gyarados brought his head down low enough for him to climb on behind it's head but before the first jutting fin on the scales behind the head. "You come on then," Safire scolded the girl and held out his hand to help her get up onto the Gyarados. And also ignored the glare she threw him. "Hurry up, not like we have all day..." Safire trailed off and left the rest of what he was about to say hanging out in the air and Seth sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine." Seth mumbled under her breath and gripped Safire's hand. The slightly taller boy (and a great deal stronger) returned the hold and pulled on her limb without a warning and with a yelp from Seth, hauled her right up onto the Gyarados's back and infront of him. "Wha-" Seth started to protest as the giant red water dragon turned and she nearly fell off from her lack of paying attention.  
  
"Hey!" Safire shouted and grabbed the girl, pulling her back upright and closer to himself in the process. A low growl came from the girl and Seth turned her head a fraction, throwing a glare at Safire. "Unhand me."  
  
Safire just let a dorky grin slip onto his face and tried to beam out a factor of innocence. Even as he kept his hands on the girl, one in her thigh the other around her waist. "And let you fall again? I don't think so." He stated in a sing song tone and Seth could only silently seeth as she kept still. The idea of elbowing Safire in the gut and watching him fall off of Rebel's neck and into the water eight feet or so below was a tempting thought, but the chance of also falling 'over board' didn't bode well with Seth, so she stayed relativly quiet. But that didn't stop her from entertaining idea's on getting back at the older trainer.  
  
The crashing of thunder rang out in the near distance, causing both to turn their heads to the clouds and a groaning roar from Rebel as his violet/red eyes turned and took in the storm that was rolling in. A sense of dread crawled into Seth's belly and took up residence and she forgot all about Safire and his clinging hands.  
  
"I... think that's the right direction." Seth stated slowly, turning her head as much as she could towards Safire. A slightly grim look had come over the young man, but it was quickly tossed away when he plastered a grin onto his features. "One good thing has come out of this." Safire declared as he gently nudged Rebel with his right leg, causing the water dragon to turn with a grunt.  
  
"And that is?" Seth asked, fearing she already knew the answer, somewhat.  
  
"I get to keep you in my arms!"  
  
Seth was close to tears as she let her head drop. It wasn't fair that she got stuck with a guy that ignored her threats, or looked over joyed when he should have been cowering in fear. Or maybe she had been around Jameth too much...  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
"I hate thunder, I hate thunder, I hate Lightning more than I hate thunder!" Seth cried out as another crashing explosion of a thunderous peel rang out over the air as lightning danced in the heavens above. For all the girl's bravery and show she put on, or the making fun of Jameth when he went nuts if you even mentioned the name of a grimer or other type of dangerous poison pokemon around him. Seth was still afraid of storms; especially one's this large and being out in them. A large bolt of electricity tore through the air and was countered just in time by a surging Thunder shock by another trainer's electric type pokemon; Jolteon. The spikey haired, bright dandilion yellow with a white frill of hair around it's neck crowed out it's name in joy at halting the trainers and pokemon from being hurt.  
  
But Seth didn't care that they had some safety. As the bolt of lightning came down, she had whirled about and buried her head into Safire's chest, gripping his shirt with her hands and barely biting back the whimper that clawed to be let out of her throat. Safire froze, not sure how he should react to this. Part of him loved that the girl was trying to become a strange growth on his chest, while the other part was chastising him for not trying to comfort the girl.  
  
Wait a minute, comforting her meant he could touch her, and not get yelled at... an almost perverted smile overcame his face, and Safire hugged Seth, patting her on the back while making shh'ing noises, trying to sound comforting as the storm buffeted them and the three other trainers that had been swayed that this might be the right way to come.  
  
"Are we there yet!?" Lena Recon, aspiring Fire trainer cried out above the howling winds. Silva, a trainer of mainly grass types let out a exagerated groan of exasperation while rolling forest green eyes. "You've asked that ten times already! How much more must you ask, Lena?"  
  
Lena's light green eyes took on an evil glint as the wind tugged harshly on her minty green hair. "Untill we get there."  
  
Before the both could kill eachother, or fall off the back of the Blastoise, the third trainer on the giant hydro cannon turtle's back turned around, black eyes burning from an annoyed fire and she seethed, already ticked off from the storm, having to rescue her kidnapped brother; Damian and do this all before her parents find out and have her life as a trainer sacked. She did not need two moron's squabling over something so childish!  
  
"You! Lena, Shut Up! You, Silva, Same To You!" Bellowed out Rikuu as she turned to face them, silver hair framing her face and causing her to look even more evil and spooky. Lena and Silva both let out a stuttered yes or a yelp of fear and sat down, bickering forgotten as the Jolteon of Lena's only shook his head from embaresment and turned back to stopping lightning before it could strike anywhere near the trainer's or the two water pokemon.  
  
"Hey, guys an' gals," started Safire as his emerald green eyes narrowed. "I think we found the place!" With that he let one arm fall away from Seth and pointed at a darker shadow just a few minutes swim away. As another flash of lighting and thundershock crashed together, causing an explosion of pretty much harmless sparks and noise, the area was illuminated enough to let the four humans (Seth was still clinging to Safire) to get a good look at the building above the waves. The island was small, looked extremely weathered and almost to tiny for the large building atop it.  
  
Then the light from the electrcial clash died down and everything was thrown back into a shadowed time. But they had their destinations now.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
The figure was watching the large screen again, a dark smirk flitting across his features as he stood up. A foot covered in fur and looking much like a cat's paw was revealed. Quickly he stepped out of the shadows and was fully revealed. The creature who had tricked the humans into coming, or kidnapped something they loved, rather, was a pokemon. The cat like feet were attached to long legs that had bulging and powerful looking thigh's, a long and dark purple tail twitched and the bulb like tip was barely kept from touching the floor as it swept back and forth behind the psychic type. He stood upright, leaving the front limbs seemingly under developed, but they were still quiet strong; able to lift an object roughly his own body wieght. Three fingers dotted each hand, a soft hint of a light lavender on them and his arms, while the rest of himself was almost a bleached white. Cold and calculating eyes took in what was happening on the screen before him, and the smirk evolved into a twisted smile.  
  
Turning his head, the pokemon looked over his shoulder and at a large light orange, winged pokemon that also stood on two strong yet short hind legs. The legendary dragon type cocked her head to the side and let out a soft cry of her name as her master bid her forward. _{Go... greet our, _guests_.}_  
  
The dragon bowed her head forward and turned, walking out of the room quickly to do as her master commanded. The psychic cat turned his attention once more to the screen to watch the unfolding of the next few moments in these, the final hours of humanities claim of the earth.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
The Blastoise made it to the shakey looking dock first, allowing the three trainers and one Jolteon on his back to get off, and taking relief in the action of his trainer recalling Shui, the giant water turtle, back into the pokeball he had called his own for nearly five years. Rudy; the Jolteon. Bounced at and around his trainer's feet while the humans milled about as Safire got off Rebel, dragging a now part of his shirt Seth. Only when her feet hit the wood of the dock, did she let go and suddenly appeare five feet away from the nearly lecher like young man.  
  
"Okay," Silva started and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get climbing. I don't know about you, but I want to get out of this storm!" At this, he turned to where the stairs should be, and nearly face faulted when there was only cold and unrelenting stone. "Uh..."  
  
"Are we stuck here?" Lena asked, turning her gaze to Rikuu and then the others, light green eyes darkening from worry. Safire was quick to try and calm the girl. "No, we aren't. We'll just have to-" Safire was off as the rock wall to the right of them gave a screeching, grating sound and pulled back into a hidden crevice, opening up a hidden passageway. A head poked out and a soft quiery came from the orange pokemon.  
  
"Drraarra?" She said, head tilting to the right and her antenai like horns swayed in the wind that whipped about them all and dove into the new opening given to it.  
  
"Guess that's out way up.. but it's awefully dark.." Rikuu muttered as she was closest to the tunnel and pokemon, even though she didn't voice it, a slight ammount of awe had entered her personoia to the person that could have found a Dratini, or wild Dragonair and trained it up into a Dragonite. That was tough enough to even find a dragon in the vast ocean. Or maybe even caught it while fully grown...  
  
"I can solve that problem," Seth told Rikuu as she came up to stand beside the taller teenager. Grabbing a pokeball from her waist, Seth maximized it and popped the button a second time, releasing the pokemon it held into the entrance of the cave, out of the wind and rain that was now starting to pour down from the boiling clouds above their heads.  
  
"Char! Charmeleon!" Tango barked out as he shattered the red energy that had been encasing him upon his release of the sphere. Blinking large, dark and yet bright violet. He swung his head around, spotted the Dragonite and caught of whiff of it's scent. Something was off about it and he growled, showing his displeasure. The Jolteon, who had darted away from his trainer and into the now lighted cavernous entrance, skidded to a halt and arched his back. "T_eee_**ON**!" Rudy spat out while standing on his toes, sparks flying off of his fur as he narrowed eyes of rich midnight at the larger dragon type.  
  
"Rudy! Stop it! Back off boy!" Lena cried out, scolding her pokemon before she recalled him. Seth on the other hand let her gaze flicker from the Dragonite and then onto her pokemon. Approaching the latter slowly, she set a hand on the fire dragon's head. "Easy, easy boy." Something about the Dragonite was giving her a bad vibe too, and she was greatful someone second and third-ed the motion and feeling. "Just light our way."  
  
Tango caught the undercurrent of his trainer's feelings, then he houghed at the Dragonite, turning his attention from it to his task. Letting pride fill him and his ego inflate. His trainer was smarter than the other four and the Charmeleon was happy. He could smell the slight whiff of brimestone and heady scent of a fully grown male Charizard on another trainer, and his ego grew more. But...  
  
Tango turned his head towards his trainer, nostrils flairing as he took in her scent as well, the old stink of fear was working it's way out of her scent, causing him to grumble with displeasure at not being there to kill what dared frightend his trainer more than the storm outside had done. He was about to drop it when the scent of another Charizard was caught by his nose and a roar fought to be released. A rouge had dared attacked his trainer? And worse, it smelled like the Dragonite.  
  
Something off, something wrong. No, not wrong... just... like something was missing. Almost as if they had never been younger, and were born fully evolved. For, even Tango knew he still smelt like a charmander, somewhat. Then, when he evolved, he would be a Charizard, but the lingering scent of a Charmeleon would cling to him for a few years or more.  
  
This scent, and the Dragonite's scent, was off in that way... and something more....  
  
Seth, unaware of Tango's thoughts or the actions he was wanting to take, let her mind travel about aimlessly in thought. Trying to figure out what her plan of battle would be. If this person had a Dragonite, only one pokemon would be strong enough in level, and maybe type to face off against it. Atlantis. But if she had to face the other trainers... Seth knew when she was outclassed. She doubted very much that even the weakest among them was even anywhere near her own level of training. And not in the good way, either.  
  
Without thinking about it, she let her left hand drop onto Tango's head by her hip. The Charmeleon allowed the contact, absently noticing his trainer needed the comfort... and also doing it to keep the other human males from even daring to even think about being the one to comfort his trainer.  
  
"This trainer has to be pretty strong. If he has a Dragonite," Silva mused aloud from the back, where Safire trailed behind him and the girls. "Then he must be pretty good."  
  
_'Not to forget he has a Charizard...'_ Seth thought acidly to herself, right hand clenched for a few seconds before she let the white knuckled grip drop and lessen, least she cut her palm with her fingernails. The five trainer's thoughts were nearly the same as they followed the dragon pokemon as it lead them further into the twisting, dank and crushing darkness of the tunnle.  
  
Just when Rikuu was about to scream she wasn't taking another step, light stabbed into their world and caused all but the Dragon to cry out from pain as their eyes now slitted to the smallest possible from the over abundence of bright lights of a large... what appeared to be a dining room. At one end was a pool/fountain. At the other a table that had some refreshments laid out.  
  
"Finally." Lena crowed out and darted past the still half blinded and stumbling trainers, hands already on her pokeballs as she let out all her pokemon. A Charizard, Arcanine, Butterfree and Jolteon took shape before the fourteen year old and she squealed in delight when they formed completely. Silva rolled his eyes and grabbed a pokeball from his own belt, letting a small Oddish take form. It cried out it's name and started to toddle happily after him. As the others regained their sight, they let out their own pokemon. From Rikuu came Shui the Blastoise, Pip; the Ekans and Pepper; a Graveler.  
  
Safire let out Rebel into the pool, which was what kept Rikuu from letting out her other pokemon she whined as Rebel would eat them as sushi, a small pink blob Seth's Pokedex identified as a Ditto, a small red fox the girl already knew of; Vulpix and a giant bee pokemon known as Beedrill.  
  
Seth hesitated for a moment, not wanting to let all of her five pokemon out, as she would be showing off how out classed she really was. Resorting to a slight ammount of illusion, she took Stars and Midnight's pokeballs from her waist; letting the ground dinosaur and the normal type kitsune form infront of her as Tango joined the three. Seth was starting to let herself relax as the other trainers did while milling about, when on the other side of the room, twin doors of gigantic size swung open; revealing a very large stadium on the other side. Strangely dry as a bone. Large lights came on and glared down brightly onto the cement.  
  
The Dragonite hummed and jumped into the air, pounding her wings strongly into the air a few times and zoomed off with incredible speed out of the room and into the arena.  
  
"I... have a baaaad feeling." Seth mumbled as she (along with her pokemon) joined the others at the opening of the door. The Dragonite landed gently on the far side as another door cracked open and.. it stepped out.  
  
"Who the hell or what the hell are you!?" Safire demanded from Seth's right. The girl didn't even aknowledge the yell. She had seen that thing before, and even before meeting it for a few seconds as it had blown the gym up, trainers had been telling stories about a large, powerful unknown psychic pokemon. White in body coloration with a dark purple tail and belly.  
  
_{I, am Mewtwo. And you _Humans_, are here to battle. Win, and you recive your prizes,}_ Mewtwo motioned with his hand and behind him three other pokemon shuffled forth, several humans and pokemon being herded by them.  
  
"And if we loose!?" Silva demanded, enraged at the sight of his girlfriend being treated so callously.  
  
Seth shivered as Mewtwo replied, she could just feel the smirk in his mental tone. _{You die, every human dies, and I become it's rightful ruler.}_  
  
Shocked gasps from humans and pokemon (save Mewtwo and the four pokemon that were loyal to him) at this. But Seth was more worried than shocked. They didn't know how powerful this pokemon was. And if even what half of the people said was true. They were in some deep trouble.  
  
Silva stepped up first, a snarl on his face. "And you just think we'll let you step all over us? You're only a pokemon, we can defeat you and the others!"  
  
_{Ah, you could.. if we were not stronger than your pathetic weaklings. I, along with those I helped bring into this world. Are clones. Stronger, faster, more enduring than you could ever dream. _Human_.}  
_  
More shocked gasps came from the humans as Seth shoved her way forward. Tango, Stars and Midnight at her heals. Before she could even say anything, Tango pushed himself beside her and let out a bellow that would have given a bull Charizard a run for his money. Several more harsh and guttural cries escaped the Charmeleon as he fell silent, eyes glowing from rage. Mewtwo smirked and stared at the pokemon.  
  
_{You are only one of the deluded fools. No, Human, is ever good. Kind or willing to sacrifice like you claim. Fire rat. I was created by scientists that only wanted to use, toy and then discard me. Another human wanted to have me as a tool for his world take over. In the two years under the treatment of that human, I saw that they are all evil creatures that deserve this fate. And all will die that stand in my way!}_  
  
Seth looked at the others, and saw the same look in Mewtwo's words echoed in their eyes and stances. They were ready to fight to the death, also. Mewtwo threw a look at the captives and his eyes glew. One by one they crumpled to the floor; out cold. Then the pokemon threw his gaze to that of those he had invited here, he had no intention of sparing them once they had proved that his clones were far supirior.  
  
As the first one yelled and threw out a pokeball... Mewtwo smiled darkly and sent out the clone that matched the water type the female chose....  
  
The clone Blastoise was nearly a perfect mirror image of the normal one, if you over looked the four dark blue stripes on the top of it's head, and the splotches that marred the shell. "Tooooise!" The clone brayed out and snorted. Black, beady and cold eyes bored into it's opponent and the trainer's Blastoise .  
  
"Shui, Hydro Pump!" Rikuu commanded as she forced herself to stand firm and not cry like she wanted too; Rikuu thought her brother was dead. And that the rest were, and she was now terrified to the bone that Mewtwo would do the same to them. Whatever the the outcome of this battle. "Blastoise!" The turtle boomed out and lowered himself down as the twin cannon's popped out of their hiding place in his shell.  
  
A cruel smirk toyed with Mewtwo's features as his eyes glew a bright neon blue and the clone Blastoise gave a utterance of it's name as he charged in it's slow, lumbering way. "Shui, now!" Rikuu yelled the order out, thinking she would win, perhaps. As the water surged and frothed out of the cannons, going right for the Clone turtle, it looked like the battle was already won. But then the clone's mouth dropped open as he continued to run and a brightn beam of energy tore through the air and the water, slamming into Shui and flinging the pokemon back as if he wieghed little more than a feather. "Shui!" Rikuu screamed out, fear of her pokemon's condition hazed her mind and she ran to her fallen pokemon.  
  
The next three battles were much the same. The clone Venusaur stopped Silva's dead in it's tracks with a Vine Whip/Giga Drain combo. Lena's Charizard fell to a flying Firespin/Fire blast. And as for Safire? His pokemon of choice; Rebel. Didn't even stand a chance as a simple Thunderbolt from the Dragonite brought the giant sea serpent to it's knees in pain.  
  
At the end of this, Seth didn't know wether to feel insulted she had been over looked as Mewtwo called out the battle was finished, or feel lucky.  
  
_{And now for my prize...}_ Metwo said and turned his head, looking at a far corner of the stadium. _{Your pokemon!}_  
  
Outraged cries from humans and pokemon alike filled the air and it was a mad scramble to get away from the zinging, flying and down right dangerous forms of the black/purple pokeballs that seemed to have wills of their own.  
  
"REBEL!" Safire roared out as with a 'Zing!', Rebel was sucked into the orb that reeked of an awefullness that would have made just about any creature of good ill. "Recall them!!!" Silva shouted out as he was able to save one of his pokemon; the Oddish. But as he let out a sigh of relief, a black orb came up and sucked the sphere inside. "No! Cyan!" As he frantically reached for that pokeball, Silva lost his others to the greedy black orbs.  
  
"Tango! Stars! Midnight!!!" Seth screams as she reached for her friends, only to have them give out cries of fear and or pain as they too were sucked into the depths of the vial creations of Mewtwo. Two more evil pokeballs came up and snatched Atlantis and Nido's pokeballs and Seth let out a squwak and ran after the now retreating orbs. Unoticed by Mewtwo, as he didn't see the girl as any threat to him, or his plans.  
  
Hands making wild grabs at any of what seemed to be millions of black orbs, Seth never saw the opening on the floor untill she fell into it, following the pokemon stealing sphere's down to where they were being called back too. Seth let out a wail as she fell down into the darkness, not knowing where she would end up as the first bend came unseen, causing her butt to hit steel and a whoof of air to escape as her back hit the bend and she was shot down the tube in a different direction, pelted everywhere by countless black spheres.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Mew scratched his head. He was lost, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. The storm had thrown him for a loop, sending off so many flashes of psyche power that he'd lost the ability to 'see' which way was the correct direction to go in to find the guidless chosen and this strong psychic being.  
  
Then.. something wierd happened. A spike of.. something, caught his attention and he dared hope it was in the place he had been searching for. Giving a squeak of his name, Mew drew himself parallel with the water below and flew with all speed possible for him in the direction that he had felt the brief flash of whatever it had been.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
"You'll pay for this, Mewtwo!" Lena yelled out, beyond reason as she ran at the psychic cat, not caring that she was powerless against the creature. Mewtwo only let a sneer slid into place as he pulled up one arm and pointed it at the girl, grabbing her with his mental powers and flung her back. A startled cry escaped the girl as she tumbled through the air, and then landed with a thud on the floor before the others. Silva and Rikuu could only stare on, slack jawed at Mewtwo's actions as Safire glanced around; trying to locate Seth. But the girl was no where to be found.  
  
Mewtwo let out cruel laughter as the doors behind him swung open, and the first of his army stepped forth. Duplicates of the pokemon he had stolen only moments ago. _{The machines I have, can clone a pokemon in mere moments. This is only the first batch.}_ He grinned and continued. _{If you are good, I'll let you live a few moments longer, and see my rise to glory.}_  
  
As his sick laughter came out a glowing pink orb of energy crashed into him, followed by a war cry. "Myuuuu Myu MEW!" The small pink form yelled as the pink shield disappated. Mewtwo let out a snarl as he stood up, using his psychic powers to blast apart the stone that threatened to trap him. _{So! You came to try and stop me? I am ten times stronger than you ever could dream of, Mew! You cannot win!}_ With a bellow he charged, flying into the air at the evasive form of the legendary cat. Hurling insults and attacks left and right at the original.  
  
As the humans let out startled yelps, and ducked for cover; Safire could only hope Seth was safe. Then the moment was over and he was worried about his own survival as they looked for some place safe to hide, for the clones had started to advance on them... As even more poured out of the doors...  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Seth groaned as she came too. Her head hurt, it felt like something had pulled out half of her hair and she wasn't laying in a very good position on an ice cold steel floor. Cracking her eyes open, a grunt escaped her as harsh, bright white light from overhead lighting glared down onto her face. Moving an arm, Seth covered her head and sighed, wondering why she had such a bad dream.  
  
Then she heard it, a gurggle. Like a baby makes. "Huh?"  
  
Dropping her arm, and struggling to sit up; Seth caught sight of the noise maker and her heart just bout melted at the sight of it.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
_{You can not defeat me!}_ Mewtwo taunted Mew as both psychic cats fought in the air, making it look more like some bizzare ballete and not a duel to the death as they danced about the other's attacks while sending back counter strikes. Mew paid little attention to what Mewtwo said or gloated or teased about. He was trying to stay alive and divert Mewtwo's attention from the humans. Even though he knew the clones were more than likely already going to do the job Mewtwo himself couldn't do at this point in time.  
  
Panting for breath, Mew twirled and dodged three blasts of some sort of dark energy orbs, colored black with crackling purple lightning being emited from it. Mewtwo had the smaller one at a slight disadvantage; Mewtwo could recover while Mew can't.  
  
As Mew thought he dodged an attack, he fell into Mewtwo's trap; getting caught by his tail and neck. Mewtwo tightned his hold on the smaller and more fragile form as he let himself descend back to the ground below....  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Seth looked at Midnight and Nido. The two pokemon looked at their trainer. Then at the figure they had been charged to protect. Which was currently talking in baby talk and batting a few fragments of some sort of rubbery metal about in three fingered hands tipped with tiny ebony claws. "Keep her safe, guys."  
  
Both the Eevee and Nidoran nodded as their trainer left with the other hoard of pokemon. Off to stop Mewtwo and the clones he had with him on the surface. Midnight turned and looked at the hybrid child once more, wondering how Mewtwo would react if he found out his machine had royaly messed up...  
  
And spliced a Human DNA with that of a Lapras. Causing the child sitting before them to be born. She wasn't that human at the moment, looking more likd a diamond spotted dragon, but her hind limbs already showed they'd be able to support her with bipedle movements, and that was an opossable thumb she totted around on her hand/paws. Her head was rounded like a humans, save she had a dragon/lapras like muzzle on her face. Her hind feet/legs reminded Midnight of Mewtwo's, and the fox wondered if that pokemon had some human DNA in him too...  
  
She gurggled again, and turned her head to stare at the two pokemon asigned to watch over her. Bright golden eyes blinked as light amber colored fuzz that would become hair later on, flopped about and a few small strands covered her eyes. The hybrid gurggled in happiness and waved her tri fingered hands about in delight.  
  
"Nido... Nido ran." Nido voiced out with a sigh as he sat down, an ear cocked as he kept his face to the door; ready to attack anything that wasn't his trainer.  
  
Midnight only rolled his eyes and walked over to the small girl; waving his tail back and forth infront and just out of reach of her hands. Much like a toy. Cooing, the youngster reached out and tried to capture the Eevee's tail in her tiny hands.  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Mewtwo looked at the broken form of Mew in his hands, sneering, he threw the creature over his shoulders and turned his attention to the pokemon that had come out from underground, where they should still be held in the capture balls. But no matter, the clones were strong enough to stop them from their futile efforts of trying to rescue their trainers, those he had knocked ou or stopping him.  
  
Or so Mewtwo thought when a voice rang out from behind him. Whirling around Mewtwo took stock of the situation now. Something had knelt and scooped up the form of the Mew. As the slight ammount of inttereference in the air (otherwise known as the after effects of two bolts of elemental power clashing) he could only feel a pang of range and anger. She dare try and act caring!?  
  
A young woman with short and spikey hair framing her face stood with defiance marring her features while teal eyes glittered dangerously. In the crook of her left arm lay the severly injured psychic cat pokemon; Mew. Before her stood the terror that had done this to him. With her free hand, she shoved a bloodied bang out of her face and took a few steps away from the others. "Mewtwo!" Seth yelled, her voice echoing like the thunder that crashed overhead. Ignoring how the rain started to fall harder and plaster her hair and clothes to her face and body, she continued on. "I know humanity may not seem the best thing ever. And I know some humans are cruel, evil and heartless bastards. But that gives you no right to take it out on everything! Including the innocents!" Seth declared, throwing caution to the wind as a large gust of wind whipped up and slammed into the weathered girl, forcing her to stand her ground or be sent sprawling onto her back.  
  
Mewtwo laughed from his position near some of his supirior clones across the open roofed battle stadium. _{What are you trying to do human, have yourself killed hours sooner?}_ Mewtwo asked mockingly, one three fingered hand raising as a ball of purple and black energy formed and crackled with deadly intent. Seth was quiet for a few moments, and Mewtwo took this as the female's way of backing out of a hopeless fight when a strange look flitted across her face and an emotion darted through her eyes. Standing up to her fullest hieght, Seth grabbed a pokeball with her free hand and glared at Mewtwo.  
  
"Mewtwo, I challenge you; as the strongest pokemon and trainer in the world now. To a battle. Do you accept, or are you afraid of a human and her_ slaves_," Seth spat the last word out with venom, as Mewtwo had done before. Others may see pokemon like that, but to Seth; her pokemon were her friends. Together they won, and together they lost.  
  
Mewtwo's cobalt blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and a silent snarl came from the much larger psychic clone. _{So be it human. You die at the end of this battle!}_ And with that, Mewtwo let out a psychic roar and charged with impossible speed. Seth was just able to get out her own strongest pokemon with a cry of it's name as she flung the red and white sphere forwards. "Atlantis, I choose you!"  
  
The sphere struck the ground and cracked open from the force, the ball shattered as the beam escaped and took the form of the large water and ice pokemon; Lapras. Throwing his head back, the bull dual type let out a haunting cry before sizing up his opponent with a critical eye. Mewtwo didn't even hesitate as he drew up his hands and shot up into the air, forming a large gathering of psychic energy he was preparing to launch at the saurian like pokemon. "Atlantis, Hyper Beam!" Seth demanded as she readied herself for both aftershocks of the attacks, cradling the limp Mew in her arms to keep it safe also.  
  
"Prasss La!" Atlantis screamed his name while he threw his head up and started to gather the power to use the attack: the desperation in his trainers voice making him strive to do this with all speed possible.  
  
"Oh my god! Get the hell down!" Rikuu yelled and kicked Silva in the knee's while dragging Lena down with her. Safire didn't need to be told twice as he threw himself down; greatful as Rebel brust through the ranks of pokemon; uncaring how the clone of himself just as red and as powerful as the Dragonite he had faced tried to halt him. Roaring and bellowing, Rebel threw his tail around and whacked the other upside the head: sending the giant snake crashing into several of it's fellows.  
  
Mewtwo let out a mental scream of rage and sent all the power he had gathered and sent it hurtling forth, straight for the human and the Mew she was trying to keep alive. Atlantis's eyes grew wide as he quickly acted. Shoving with his front flippers, Atlantis changed the course for the Hyperbeam and let it fly; the beam flew as fast as light, hitting the ground before him and causing Atlantis to go flying backwards; striking his trainer and sending her tumbling back and out of the way as Mewtwo's attack came crashing down.  
  
Seth could only look on in horror as the attack hit Atlantis, and then the explosion ripped into the air and ground. Sending clouds of dust everywhere. "Atlantis!" Seth screamed, her throat dry and she almost choked on her own words as it felt like she was being throttled. "Atlantis! Atlantis!" Seth kept calling his name, as if the Lapras would be alright when the dust settled. But, as it did... the form before her sent the human into hysterics.  
  
Atlantis lay before her, or to be more to the fact. What was left of Atlantis. It was mainly the now cracked shell and the torn and bleeding body it had covered. The neck, flippers, everything else was gone. "No... NoNoNoNononononononoooooooooo-ick-o-hick. Atlan-hick-is..." Seth fell to her knee's, sobbing and hickuping from what she hd seen and now gone through. Mewtwo was taken aback. Why did the human act so? It must be a trick, it just had to be. But something deep down told him it wasn't.  
  
A roar crashed down like thunder, and Tango; breathing heavily and standing on the bloody carcass of the clone Charmeleon was seen. His eyes were wild, his hide bloodied and his tail flame was weak. But he hd done what the others couldn't, or wouldn't do. Mad, half crazed eyes turned and took in the form of his former partner, and then of his broken down Trainer. If Mewtwo had done this, then... The thought registered and in a split second, Tango was running across the field of death. Intent on one thing; stopping Mewtwo. He had seen what his Trainer had saved. He had been with his Trainer half his life. Tango knew; unlike Mewtwo; that yes humans can be bad. But not all are. And not all do it willingly.  
  
But Mewtwo had gone too far, and he was going to see that there was no mercy at the hands of Pokemon, when the person (human or pokemon) they cared for, had been hurt.  
  
And something that hadn't happened in nearly five hundred years, happened that day.  
  
Another legend showed up....  
  
Bright and blinding light engulfed Tango and the pokemon roared as evolution struck him, and then left just as quickly. What had evolved from Tango was no Charizard. Black replaced the red on his scaled hide, while a light blue colored his belly, eyes and stripes that adorned his back, head and tail. Batlike wings sprouted from just behind his arms and flapped up and down gently. They too were colored like his body. Only the membranes were the blue and the rest was just as black. The creature he had evolved into held a resemblence to one of the dinosaur pokemon that had died out long ago with the Kabuto; Veloca's.  
  
"Cha... Cha niiiight." He hissed out, eyes never leaving Mewtwo's form as he quickly walked over to his trainer and then infront of her. Shielding the human with his body.  
  
_{What... what are you?}  
_  
A trainer unknowingly answered Mewtwo's silent query of the pokemon before him as a hand brought a light grey Dexter up and pointed it at the unknown pokemon.  
  
'Charknight. The Warrior Pokemon. Charknight are mythical pokemon of legend, said to evolve from Charmeleon. Also said to be loyal to the being they evolved for. Type was said to be two. Fire with a type unknown. No further data on this pokemon known.'  
  
"Yeah, that's reeeal helpfull." Rikuu remarked darkly as she drew her Dexter back into her pocket, and watched like the others, the scene that was about to unfold.  
  
The Charknight, Tango, stared at Mewtwo with an unrelenting, emotionless gaze. Deciding the psychic cat was nothing of importence, and that his trainer was more deserving of his attention; Tango turned around and brought his electric blue and black head down. Same blue eyes took in the crying form of the girl and he growled softly; nudging her prone and shaking form with the tip of his muzzle. "Chaaa..."  
  
Seth let out a sob and raised her head. Hicuping once more as she took in the sight before her. ".. Tango?" She asked, voice acting like it would break any moment. This couldn't be the same citrus loving fire lizard she had befriended. There wasn't even a tail flame!  
  
But it was Tango. Lowering his head, he growled softly. Rubbing his head from her belly to her neck and then repeated the process; trying to prove to the girl that he was Tango. And he would help her. "Tango... At... Tango.. he.. he's.. De-a-a-ad!" Seth wailed and threw her free arm around Tango's neck, buring her face into him as the greif at the loss of a pokemon she had cared for deeply.  
  
The mew stirred from in the grasp of her other arm, but stilled quickly as the pain was too much for him. Slowly, and carefully, Tango withdrew his head and neck from Seth and turned; eyes burning from rage barely held in check. "Cha. Charnight." Tango spat out, and advanced on Mewtwo. The psychic cat let contempt roll over his mind and he attempted to grab the pokemon and fling it away much as he had done to the fool human. But it didn't work. Squashing down the tinge of fear that clawed at him, Mewtwo threw a ball of energy at Tango. It hit his scaled hide, and seemed to roll off. A ball of black energy just pushed him back a few feet.  
  
Now Mewtwo felt a real fear. But before anything could happen, Seth stood up. "Tango, Down boy!"  
  
Tango froze alsmot imidiatly, eyes narrowed and showing Mewtwo it was only because the human had called him off, that he was still alive. Slowly, Seth walked over to where the others were now slowly coming out of hiding from behind Rebel. She spoke quickly with Safire and the young man nodded, handing her the full restore she wanted. After sprawying Mew with it, Seth turned her attention to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, you now have been proven wrong. Leave, before I let Tango hurt you. Like **he **wants to."  
  
Tango let a grin slip onto his face and showed off many bright and very, very, verrry sharp dagger like teeth. Before Mewtwo could do a reply to this, it seemed Time froze and Mew looked up at Seth.  
  
_'You have done well, young one. I am sorry, but while I can erase the memory of your friends death. I can not bring him back.'_  
  
"Can... can you make it where ... I.. let him go?" Seth asked, numb and not questioning what was happening. The Mew nodded his head and let his eyes fall onto the reason why he had frozen time. Midnight was trying to keep the hybrid Seth had named Tiamat, from getting out into the open, and she had very nearly done so. "On... second thought. Don't."  
  
The Mew gave a sad smile._ 'You will not remember Mewtwo, or how your friend died. But I can let you keep the youngling as a form of comfort. She will look human to others, but her true form will be open to you, and any pokemon. And... I will leave the Charknight alone, Tango shall stay as he is.'  
_  
Seth was still and silent. For a moment, Mew thought the human has gone into shock before she finaly answered. "Thank you."  
  
Then time restarted again. A bright light erupted and went through everything, causing all to close their eyes....  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
Seth yawned as she gazed out into sea. The small form of her 'little sister' bounced around behind her. All bright eyes and smiles as she kept a grip on Seth's clothes so as to not be seperated from the older person.  
  
Jameth came up, snickering at the sight. "What's this? Dr. Evil and Mini Me?"  
  
Seth tightend her hold on the railing of the ship as it sailed over the ocean. Tiamat on the other hand laughed and ran to her uncle Jameth. "Unca unca unca unca!!!" Tiamat cried out, her nick name for Jameth. Laughing, the young man bent over and picked the girl up, letting her sit on his shoulder while an arm latched onto his head and the other's hand dug into his hair. Seth turned away from the view of the ocean as the sun started to set when a blur slammed into her and she was sent sprawling to the ground, a person ontop of her.  
  
"Ah! So sorry!" The person apologized and the wieght left her body. Seth opened her eyes, expecting the person to be gone by now, or offering her a hand to help her up. But he had only pushed himself off of her chest by bracing himself with his arms. Dark green eyes that sparkled like emeralds caught her teal ones and Seth felt as if the breath was stolen from her lungs. He then moved, and stood up in a fluid movement, holding out a hand for Seth. She caught it, and as Jameth watched on the sidelines, waiting for Seth to blow up and cream the guy like he had been through so much in the past with accidents around or too Seth, nothing happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear lady. I didn't mean to knock you down. My name is Safire Draken, and if you'd like I can make up for this little bout of clutziness."  
  
Seth didn't see or feel the light blush that graced her cheeks as she was left speechless by the slightly older male's words as he gently took her left hand, and led her away.  
  
Leaving one stunned Jameth wondering what the hell had just happened. And one giggling Tiamat Crimson.  
  
- -  
  
-_** - And so ends the first chronicle of the story of Seth; one of the Chosen of the Legends - -**_


End file.
